


Winter Storm- Spamano

by hardcoremagicalgirl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rated For Langage, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoremagicalgirl/pseuds/hardcoremagicalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spamano winter storm fanfic requested by kaze_girl on Instagram. The requests got popular so I'm posting them here!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Storm- Spamano

**Author's Note:**

> This might not be as good as my last Spamano fic because a few things happened when I was writing it. Sorry...  
> Thanks LostInFandoms for correcting my Google Italian. You da real MVP.

"HOLY FUCK IT'S COLD!" Lovino screamed as he ran inside, dashing for the thermostat. Antonio laughed as he took off his coat and hat.  
"Jesus, I'm freezing my ass off." Lovi hissed cranking it up.  
"Want me to warm it up so it doesn't fall off?" Spain asked flirting.  
"Shut up!" Spain laughed and went into the kitchen.  
"How about some cocoa?" He said pulling out a kettle and pouring in some milk to heat.  
"Something warm. And a some cookies."  
Toni grabbed some cookies from the pantry as Lovi yanked out a blanket and curled up on the couch to watch T.V. In the kitchen Toni got some vanilla, cinnamon, nutmeg, and chocolate. Once the milk was warm enough he melted the chocolate in and mixed in the spices. He grabbed two mugs and plate for the cookies. Toni poured the cocoa in the mugs and topped them with whipped cream and went to the couch to cuddle with his boyfriend.  
"Here you go cariño." Toni said kissing his cheek.  
"Grazie." Lovi said as he licked the top of the whipped cream.  
"Let me under the blanket." Toni said. Lovi moved under and threw one end at Toni. He scooted under and pull his arm around Lovi's waist.  
"Warmer?"  
"Yeah." Lovi said contentedly.  
They settled in the couch inching closer to each other until they were in the perfect position together.


End file.
